Calais
Calais is the captain of and the former Monarch of the flag Vanguard, both of the Viridian Ocean. Biography Midnight Calais found himself stranded on a deserted island on the Midnight Ocean in early January 2004. Jacksparrow recruited him almost immediately to the crew Dioses Y Demonios when it was flying the flag of Looterati. On his first trip commanding a ship, he battled a few brigands, then found himself engaged in his first PvP. Naturally, Calais won and decided that was fun, so he did it again. Incidentally, the next PvP was an ally who didn't seem to appreciate getting his ship shot full of holes by a week-old pirate ally. When Jacksparrow logged back on and heard about Calais's first trip out, he simply asked, "Well did you win?" to which Calais replied, "Yes, of course." At that moment, after being a pirate for only about a week, Calais found himself Senior Officer of Dioses y Demonios. As Calais was learning his way around the ocean, he recruited another exceptional pirate named Robertdonald. A bond of mutual respect was formed and has endured the test of time and turmoil. During his active career on Midnight, Calais became known mainly for his swordfighting skills although he has been known to be Ultimate in all of the piracy puzzles. He's been royalty of Crimson Tide and founded the crew The Prophets and the flag Harbingers and finally come full circle back to Dioses y Demonios for his retirement home on Midnight. Viridian When the Ringers introduced Cobalt and Viridian, Calais saw it as a chance to conquer a new ocean and alleviate what he felt was the stagnation of Midnight. He proceeded to use the skills he learned on Midnight to establish himself as a dominant presence on Viridian. Pillaging, sword fighting, and later poker helped Calais create the stash of poe he needed to fund the taking of Terra Island and later, the taking of Napi Peak. As governor of Terra, he placed a series of Suicide King Memorial shoppes. One shoppe of each kind (tailor, iron monger, shipyard, distillery, weavery, apothecary and furnisher) with the name "Suicide King Memorial ___" on Terra Island. Some were originally placed with what were later considered vanity names and he was later required to change them. This began his Suicide King Memorial collection. When Vanguard took Napi Peak, Calais started collecting a new series of Shoppes, the Vanguard Memorial group. A new series seems to have been started with United Napi Federation Iron Monger and now the palace, simply named United Napi Federation, or UNF as the flag lovingly refers to it. In the early summer of 2007, Calais lead his loyal crewmates on a new path away from Vanguard and politics. The crew is currently sitting in the place holder flag Fist Deep. Accomplishments * Has been number one in all the piracy puzzles on Viridian at one point in time * 80% of Midnight memorized * 80% of Viridian memorized * Served as governor of Terra Island for several months * Captain of the winning OCL Brawl Team for Seasons 4 and 5 on Midnight * On Midnight, he holds his familiar, Dover, a white/ white parrot won in the OCL * Won 3.5 million poe in the first week that poker was introduced and those winnings were used to fund his blockade of Terra Shoppes Owns * Calais's Furnishing Stall on Dragon's Nest * El Pollo Diablo on Kirin Island * Suicide King Memorial Apothecary on Terra Island * Suicide King Memorial Furnisher on Terra Island * Suicide King Memorial Iron Monger on Terra Island * Suicide King Memorial Shipyard on Terra Island * Suicide King Memorial Tailor on Terra Island * SuicideKingMemorialDistillery on Terra Island * Vanguard Memorial Tailor on Napi Peak * Vanguard Memorial Distillery on Napi Peak * United Napi Federation on Napi Peak Manages * A Million Little Fibers on Terra Island * Old Man Mountain Maker on Napi Peak * She Gets 'round Town on Napi Peak * UnitedNapiFederation Iron Monger on Napi Peak Used to manage * Alicorn Alloys on Kirin Island * Maiden Voyage on Kirin Island * Pure Spirits on Kirin Island